


Жалостливая история

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Первый МПРЕГ в ру ЛоГГ





	Жалостливая история

\- Миттермайер, знал бы ты как меня это достало, - из красивых разных глаз катились горькие слезы. Ройенталь высморкался. выкинул платок в мусор, и достал из пачки свежий. - Я. Боевой офицер и реву как... как...  
\- Как обычная женщина в третьем триместре.  
\- Во-во.  
\- Мы же разошлись с ним.  
Миттермайер аккуратно отобрал у пузатого друга край плаща, которым тот порывался утереть слезу.  
\- Он сказал, что видеть меня не может. Таким.  
\- Да-да-да, - грустную историю про то, как Оскар изменил Оберштайну с Фаренхайтом, но не учтя расово-видовые особенности залетел, Миттермайер знал наизусть. Благо последние пол года Ройенталь жил у них.  
Надо сказать, что Эва очень сильно помогала, и всячески оберегала несколько неадекватного адмирала, прощая ему все. Видимо наблюдение за чужими страданиями придало ей бездну терпения, в том плане, что "родив" Феликса, Ройенталь избавил ее от необходимости рожать самой. А то течение беременности, которое она наблюдала не вдохновляло категорически.

В дверь позвонили.

\- Это Оберштайн.  
\- Я не желаю его видеть.  
\- Ну послушай, - Волком двигала корысть. Ему хотелось сдать это чудовище кому-нибудь на поруки. - Послушай. Он уже извинился. Он все эти пол года обивает порог моего дома. Он...  
\- Он меня выыыгнаааллл... - с подвыванием прорыдал Ройенталь, после чего грохнул кулаком по столу и пошел в ванну. Умываться.  
\- Да не выгнал он тебя, идиот. Это твой нерадивый Адальберт - обрюхатил и скрылся в неизвестном направлении! - терпение у ураганного заканчивалось в последнее время стремительно.  
\- Зато он красивый, - раздалось из ванной.  
\- О да. Зато Оберштайн есть. И похоже с цветами. И отец из него выйдет гораздо лучше.  
\- Чем из меня? - моментально взвился Ройенталь.  
\- Так, - дверь жалобно стукнула о стену. - Ты сейчас умываешься, и идешь говорить с Оберштайном. Я уверен, что он все поймет.  
\- Ничего он не поймет, - грустно усмехнулся Ройенталь.  
\- Конечно. Он просто так таскается сюда Локи знает в который раз.  
\- Ты уверен?  
Миттермайер усиленно закивал головой. Конечно он был уверен. Как минимум в том, что чучелком или тушкой, но беременная звезда рейхсфлота должна покинуть его дом. Лучше уж Миттермайеры будут воспитывать второе ройенталево чадо, чем терпеть будущего отца еще оставшиеся полтора месяца.

\- Хорошо, - Оскар одернул плащ и шмыгнул носом, посмотрев на себя в зеркало. Профиль был впечатляющ. - Я пойду.  
\- Ну вот и молодец.  
За это стоило выпить, но Волк даже думать о выпивке громко боялся. Ройенталь реагировал слишком остро.

***  
Оскар фон Ройенталь царственно спустился с лестницы, благородно одернул плащ и с чувством собственного достоинства сел на стул. Кресло он проигнорировал, так как выбраться из этого предмета мебели без посторонней помощи не мог последние месяца два.  
Они впервые увиделись с Оберштайном за последние несколько недель, в Адмиралтействе Ройенталь по понятным причинам не появлялся, а мундир потребовал перешить скорее из каприза. Не в комбинезонах же ему ходить.  
В том, что когда-то считалось мозгом адмирала промелькнула тень благодарности. Оберштайн не заржал, обозрев предмет своей некогда страсти. Вероятность, что он может быть привлекателен в таком виде Ройенталь даже не рассматривал. Мысль по скользила дальше, к растяжкам, отекшим ногам и прочим милым радостям третьего триместра, но Оскар так просто сдаваться был не намерен, и вернул размышления в более привычное русло.  
Да, ему стоило быть Оберштайну благодарным. Тот стоял молча, молча же передал через Миттермайера цветы и только чуть сжал руки, когда Ройенталь милостивым кивком разрешил Волку поставить букет в вазу.  
Хвала всем богам беременный уже нормально переносил запахи. Наверно Оберштайн бы обиделся, если бы букет был отправлен на свалку сразу по появлении в замкнутом пространстве.  
Ройенталь покосился на уже бывшего любовника с нежностью, но потом резко отвернулся, приняв каменное выражение лица.  
Оберштайн стоял и молчал. Видимо медленно обрабатывал поток входящей информации и пытался уместить его в своей картине мира. Получалось явно с трудом.  
Ройенталь тут помочь ничем не мог и не желал. Его картина мира рассыпалась давно и надолго, если не навсегда.

\- Может быть чай? - невпопад ляпнул Миттермайер. - Я принесу.  
"Трус, - заключил про себя Ройенталь. - Трус и изменник. Мог бы и поддержать".  
Перспектива остаться с Оберштайном один на один не вдохновляла.  
Наконец Пауль сел, на самый краешек стула напротив. С идеально ровной спиной, возмутительно худой. Оскар был готов всплакнуть от того, что тело его собственное тело расплылось и потеряло форму. Но ничего. Он еще приведет себя в порядок, только вот...  
В живот пнули. Изнутри.  
Ройенталь поморщился, приложив руку к боку, но все же счел должным озвучить.  
\- Лягается, зараза.  
Оберштайн напрягся еще больше, хотя это казалось уже невозможным и потом попросил тихо:  
\- Можно?  
Ройенталь соблаговолил.  
Ему вообще очень хотелось, прижаться лбом, как когда-то, чтобы Оберштайн его обнял и погладил по голове. Именно за такие моменты слабости Оскар и ненавидел происходящее больше всего.  
Еще и китель пришлось расстегнуть. И рубашку. И теперь живот вообще выпирал ужасно, но Оберштайна это казалось не волновало. Он очень аккуратно, будто боялся, что Ройенталь сейчас лопнет, положил руку сверху.  
\- Не бойся, не сломаюсь, - Оскар накрыл его ладонь своей и чуть надавил. В ответ весьма предсказуемо вдарили, причем так, что Оберштайн потерял львиную долю своей невозмутимости, а Ройенталю пришлось сцепить зубы, чтобы не выругаться вслух. Его внутренние органы являли собой сейчас груши для боксерских тренировок будущего Ройенталя.  
\- Пинается, - почти прошептал Оберштайн.  
\- Еще как, - градус романтики начал Оскару надоедать. Он резко, насколько позволяло его положение, встал со стула и в развалочку пошел к окну.  
Живот был тяжелый, каменный. Его очень тянуло вниз.  
Ройенталь замер на пол пути, так и не дойдя до окна.  
\- Тянет, - пожаловался он неизвестно зачем.  
Оберштайн молча подошел ближе.  
\- Это нормально?  
Ройенталю даже почудилась искренняя обеспокоенность в голосе. Неужели за него волнуются?  
\- Не знаю. Я, видишь ли, в первый раз.  
\- Ясно.  
Оберштайн замер настороженно, когда Оскар снова потер поясницу.  
\- Может быть все-таки врача?  
\- Зачем? - задрал бровь Оскар. Боль в пояснице не делала его добрее.  
Оберштайн казалось смутился, но потом все-таки озвучил мысль:  
\- Ну может быть уже подошел срок...  
Палец упершийся в грудь прервал его на середине фразы.  
\- Запомни. Я мужчина. Не смотря на это я мужчина. У меня есть член, но нет никаких родовых путей. Ты это понимаешь?  
\- Понимаю. Потереть спину?  
\- Потри.  
Ощущения от массажа спины были вполне сравнимы если не с оргазмом то с очень качественным сексом.  
"От Волка массажа не допросишься", - с огорчением подумал Ройенталь чуть прогнувшись в пояснице. Живот снова свело.  
Ладони на спине замерли, чуть провели по бокам вниз к бедрам, а потом ему тихо прошептали на ухо:  
\- А теперь мы вызываем врача.

***  
Через несколько недель Миттермайер выступал в непривычной для себя роли. Вернее роль в общем была привычной, только зритель-участник -- новым.  
Волк спаивал Оберштайна.  
Планомерно и обстоятельно накачивал его сначала вином, потом коньяком, теперь виски. Потому что коньяк не брал.  
Виски, по правде говоря, брало тоже плохо и в голову уже плохо соображающего Миттермайра закралась подлая мысль полирнуть это все пивом, чтобы наверняка.  
Дело в том, что Оскар фон Ройенталь лежал на сохранении. Лежал уже вторую неделю, и даже отсутствующие нервы Оберштайна начали сдавать. Волку-то было только лучше, сразу после того памятного разговора, срочного вызова врача, спокойной констатации, что это просто гипертонус и надо чуть больше лежать, и меньше нервничать, Пауль ультимативно забрал любовника к себе.  
Тогда они расстались с Волком не очень хорошо. Видимо подсознательно Оберштайн несколько винил адмирала в том, что тот не смог создать подходящих условий для беременного чудовища, но уже первые дни совместного пребывания показали, что не так-то это и просто.  
В результате военный министр стал несколько чаще приезжать к гросс-адмиралу, безусловно, для решения не терпящих промедления рабочих вопросов, ну и заодно проходил экстренный курс психологических консультаций по программе "сосуществование с беременным в третьем триместре".  
К восхищению Волка Оберштайн справлялся неплохо, но видимо пребывание в стационаре, а так же приближающаяся дата операции его нервировали.

Наконец-то стакан пива принес желаемый результат. Оберштайн отключился. Со стороны было не очень ясно, что он спит, просто человек расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла.

\- Эва! - крикнул Миттермайер. - Его превосходительство остается ночевать у нас.  
\- Конечно, дорогой, - Эванджелине хотелось быть уверенной, что изрядно набравшиеся превосходительства не попрутся посреди ночи в больницу наводить ужас на персонал. Персонал и так тоже нервничал.

***  
Комм настолько противно жужжал над ухом, что Оберштайну все-таки пришлось открыть глаза и проснуться. На экране было делано-спокойное лицо Ройенталя.  
\- Меня везут на операцию, - ровно сообщил он.  
\- Тебя не могут вести на операцию, потому что сейчас, - Оберштайн сверился с часами, - три часа ночи между вторником и средой, а операция в пятницу в десять утра. Ложись спать.  
Оскар вздохнул.  
\- Я не могу лечь спать, вернее я скоро лягу, но под наркоз.  
\- Зачем тебе спать с наркозом. Я понимаю, тебе неудобно лежать на правом боку, там печень, на левом - там сердце, на спине ты не можешь, а стоя отекают ноги, но потерпи еще чуть-чуть. Скоро все закончится.  
\- Закончится. Скоро. Через пару часов.  
\- Еще раз, - Оберштайн был очень терпелив. - Операция через три дня.  
\- Еще раз, - рявкнул Ройенталь. - Меня сейчас будут экстренно вскрывать. И доставать. А ты - как знаешь. Не хочешь приезжать и не приезжай.  
По экрану комма пошла короткая надпись "Окончание вызова".  
Пауль фон Оберштайн не знал, что от его спальни до больничной палаты можно добраться за десять минут. Но кривая улыбка Оскара того стоила.

***  
Открыв глаза Ройенталь понял, что он скорее на этом свете, чем на том. Ощущения ничем не отличались от ощущений после обычного ранения, только живот казался непривычно плоским.

На соседней кровати сидел Оберштайн, и сосредоточенно что-то рассказывал свертку на руках. Потом взял бутылочку с чем-то резиновым на конце и поднес. Со стороны свертка донеслось умилительное чавканье. Оберштайн был настолько поглощен процессом, что даже не отвлекся, когда Ройенталь кашлянул, привлекая внимание.  
Зато из люльки рядом с кроватью раздалось тихое хныканье, грозящее перейти в трубный рев.  
Сердце новоявленного отца сжалось от нехорошего предчувствия.  
Про такие моменты обычно говорят "вся жизнь промелькнула у него перед глазами". У Оскара перед глазами промелькнула не только вся прожитая жизнь, но и вся не прожитая.  
Пауль наконец-то оторвался от своего увлекательного занятия, посмотрел на Ройенталя и кивнул, подтверждая догадку.  
\- Да. Двое. Две девочки. Очень похожи. Наверно, - Оберштайн с сомнением прислонил ребеночка к плечу, чтобы вышел воздух. - Как ты себя чувствуешь.  
\- Знаешь, когда я думал, что ребенок один, я чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, - Оскар подумал, что может это и не плохо, что он отказался уточнять на УЗИ пол и количество детей. Так он хотя бы девять месяцев прожил в блаженном неведеньи.  
Пододвинув люльку к кровати, Ройенталь опустил ее так, чтобы было удобно заглянуть.  
Малышка открыла близорукие глазки, моргнула, и всхлипнула снова.  
\- Красавица, - удовлетворенно хмыкнул Ройенталь. - Вся в меня.  
Пауль промолчал. Вторая красавица только что срыгнула ему на грудь.

***  
Через три месяца Оберштайна второй раз в жизни напоили до беспамятства.  
Биттенфельд бесцеремонно ввалился в кабинет к военному министру и выставил бутылку коллекционного виски, объемом полтора литра, два стакана и скромную закусь.  
Адальберта мутило третье утро подряд и характер портился на глазах.

***  
С тяжелым вздохом Ройенталь подвязал безразмерный халат. О талии не было и речи, он просто прихватил его под животом. А ведь некоторые мужчины, он видел, доводили себя до такого состояния добровольно. Просто отъедаясь и толстея до безобразия.  
Адмирал понуро вышел из душа и побрел к кровати. На душе было паршиво. Он чувствовал себя очень одиноким и каким-то зависимым. Ведь спокойно мог жить у себя, а сначала пошел в Миттермайеру, а теперь вот вернулся к Оберштайну. Зачем?

\- Почему ты выбрал именно это спальню? - голос Оберштайна звучал очень тихо, будто тот долго собирался с духом, чтобы что сказать. - Я думал, что ты выберешь нашу.  
Ройенталь почувствовал, как на плечо легла ладонь Пауля, видимо ждавшего пока гость выйдет из ванной.  
Обняв, Оберштайн подвел его к кровати. Оскар сел на краешек, и, помолчав, ответил Оберштайну, который почему-то сел рядом на пол.  
\- Понимаешь.... - Ройенталь запнулся. - Я сейчас очень... большой. - Он виновато развел руками. - Сплю плохо.  
Не рассказывать же действительно, что как бы с таким животом ложиться в постель, да еще и не к отцу ребенка как-то уже совсем перебор.  
\- Понимаю, - ответил Оберштайн так же тихо. - Ноги устали?  
\- Да, - кивнул Оскар. Ему было приятно, что Оберштайн не развивает опасную тему на предмет того кто где спит.  
Дальнейшее было неожиданностью, хоть и приятной.  
Пауль взял в руки стопу и начал медленно разминать сначала по очереди пальцы, потом оглаживать свод и подниматься выше, по щиколотке к бедру.  
Легко поцеловав колено, переключился на другую ногу.  
Оскару пришлось откинуться на руки и молить всех богов, чтобы полы халата не разошлись и Оберштайн не увидел его возбуждения. Было бы не правильным отплатить за заботу и терпение - так. Тем более, что Ройенталь сейчас был несколько не пригоден ни для активной ни для пассивной позиции. Слишком мешал живот. Он и член-то свой в последний раз видел Локи знает когда.  
Оскар резко выдохнул сквозь зубы, когда Обрештайн провел по члену снизу вверх и взял головку в рот.  
Он ласкал медленно, помогая себе ладонью и стараясь не касаться живота. Наверно Ройенталь сейчас отдал бы очень много за возможность встретиться взглядами. Но, когда руки уже мелко тряслись от напряжения, а разрядка еще не наступила, Оберштайн прервал свое занятие, Ройенталь был готов его убить.  
\- У тебя очень красивые ноги.  
Пауль провел губами по внутренней стороне бедра и чуть прикусил нежную кожу, услышав тихий стон. Он не стал противиться, когда Ройенталь запустил ему руку в волосы и, мягко надавливая, попросил продолжить прерванное занятие.  
Как бы Оскару не хотелось продержаться дольше, но кончил он довольно быстро.  
Оберштайн встал и сказал, протянув руку.  
\- Я все-таки надеюсь, что мы поместимся вдвоем в моей постели.  
Вместо ответа Ройенталь потянул его за кисть, и поставил между своих широко разведенных ног.  
Приспустить штаны, почувствовать солоноватый от пота вкус и быстро довести любовника до оргазма.  
Деловито натянув на Оберштайна брюки обратно Оскар принял вновь протянутую руку и тяжело встал.  
Когда-нибудь! когда-нибудь его пузо станет меньше, и тогда он заставит Оберштайна не кончать несколько часов подряд. Это будет сладкая месть. О том, что у Оберштайна гораздо больше поводов для мести Оскар старался не задумываться.


End file.
